His Angel
by Baylee Shadow
Summary: Adam has been trapped in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer for almost 3 Earth years. For him this has felt like thousand and thousands of years. A small, kind angel heard Adam's cries and pulled him out. Now he has to try and put the pieces back together. Rated T for torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Falling

**A/N: Hey there! This is dedicated to my friend, Iris as this is her Christmas present! (Sorry it's late!) Anyway, hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Chapter 1: Falling**

Adam remembered. He remembered the night that monster broke into his house. He remembered watching as that thing ate his mother alive and he remembered when it turned on him. He remembered the agony when its teeth gnawed at his flesh. He remembered the smell of blood filling his nostrils. He remembered screaming until his vocal chords were ripped from his throat. He remembered finally sinking into the blissful darkness that was death.  
He remembered waking up: the confusion of finding himself in total darkness; the pain of his mother's death; the panic at discovering he was buried alive. He remembered clawing at the wood again and again. He remembered giving up and falling back, exhausted, and falling into an uneasy sleep. That was where the angels found him. One introduced himself as Zachariah. Adam remembered his tales of monsters and demons; of angels and warriors. He remembered being told about his half-brothers, Sam and Dean, who were about to destroy the world. He remembered Zachariah telling him the tale of Lucifer and how he fell. He told Adam about an angel called Michael who was the only one who could defeat Lucifer and save the world. Adam was to be Michael's vessel; his sword. Adam remembered Zachariah promising his mother's life if he agreed. He remembered agreeing in a heartbeat. Adam remembered waking and struggling to free himself. He remembered finally breaking through the wood and climbing through the soil to fresh air and light. He remembered an angel in a dirt trench-coat pulling him from the ground and whisking him off to his half-brothers. He remembered being held hostage by them. He remembered being plagued by dreams of his mother, and messages from Zachariah. He remembered being taken to the Room, where he was to wait for Michael. He remembered learning of Zachariah's lies and watching as Sam and Dean walked straight into the trap. He remembered the torture, of himself and Sam, until Dean finally said "yes". He remembered Dean killing Zachariah and helping himself and Sam towards the door. Adam remembered the door slamming in his face just after Dean and Sam. He remembered the sheer terror as the white light and high pitched squeal grew around him. He remembered pain and murmuring a faint "yes". Then he remembered nothing.

Adam slid slowly into consciousness, his head groggy. The last thing he remembered was saying "yes" to Michael; after that it was only meaningless fragments. He frowned, trying to remember. Lucifer had been there. Or was it Sam? No, it was Lucifer possessing Sam. They were going to fight, like it had been destined, but then… Something happened. Sam had beaten Lucifer; he had managed to regain control. Sam had then … then what? Adam groaned in frustration. Sam had opened something… He had opened to door to the Cage. Michael tried to stop him but they both fell through. Adam snapped to full consciousness in realisation. He was in the Cage! The most hated part of Hell. A split second later he realised he was strapped to a cold metal chair. He pulled at the binding uselessly.

"Good, you're awake." A voice hisses, "Now we can truly begin."

Adam raised his head, afraid of what he might see. It was Lucifer.

"Hello, my dear little Adam. And how are you this fine morning?" Lucifer smirked playfully as he stepped a little closer to Adam. Adam looked at him, frowning. This wasn't the Lucifer he remembered. This wasn't Sam. It was Lucifer as he appeared in his first vessel.  
Lucifer noticed his glance, "Ah yes. You've noticed; I'm no longer wearing Sammy to the prom." He laughed, "Down here our souls were separated and I resumed my true form. You, being the pathetic worm you are, cannot begin to imagine the glory of my true form so you only see what you expect."

Adam tried to speak but Lucifer continued, his voice patronisingly childlike. "Now, I know. You were expecting to see little Sammy here. But because he is also in my little cage, your subconscious picks up on that and sees me as poor Nick here." Lucifer grinned, his eyes flashing.

"What do you want with me?" Adam snarled,

Lucifer cocked his head playfully, "Why, my dead Adam, I want to watch you burn." He leaned forward and put his mouth right next to Adam's ear. "I want to find your deepest fears, your darkest secrets and bring them out to play." He giggled, moving his head around until he was eye to eye with Adam. "Are we ready to begin?" he winked, giggling again, before turning to face the large array of knives behind him. "Let's start with the basics, shall we?" Lucifer carefully plucked out a long thin blade and turned back to Adam. He titled his head, decided just where to start. He slowly caressed Adam's check with the tip of the blade, dragging it further and further down his face. Lifting the blade from Adam's skin, Lucifer switched targets to Adam's left shoulder. Lucifer placed the tip of the knife with utmost care before leaning, ever so slowly, forward. As the blade slowly pierced his skin Adam opened his mouth and screamed. Lucifer smiled. When the blade was up to its hilt Lucifer paused. "Now that's what I call music." He said in a high, sing-song voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Adam panted, groaning at the pain.

"Now that's not very nice," Lucifer pouted before grabbing the knife and twisting it savagely. Adam's shrill screaming greeted his ears once more. He then proceeded to pull the knife gradually from Adam's shoulder, smiling gleefully all the while. Adam's screams reached an ear shattering pitch and yet Lucifer still wasn't done. He returned the knife to the table and began deciding which one he would use next. As Adam's screams diminished into moans of agony Lucifer began humming _Highway to Hell_, bobbing his head along to the tune. This time Lucifer selected a heavier knife, almost akin to a butcher's blade. Still humming, Lucifer began to slowly saw off Adam's fingers, one by one. Lucifer paused, a small frown on his face. Adam's screams were still ringing in his ears but it wasn't enough.  
"Ah!" he sighed, a smirk gracing his lips. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the blade's edge dulled considerably. "That's better." He laughed before resuming the separation of Adam and his fingers. Adam's screams filled the room, echoing louder and louder each time. After his fingers, Lucifer sawed off his toes and then his feet. He carved his name into Adam's chest, cutting deep enough to scratch bone. Lucifer cut and carved, a gleam of sick joy never leaving his eyes. After what felt like days to Adam, Lucifer finally put down the knife. He stood back to admire his handiwork. Adam was in pieces, fingers and chunks of flesh lay scattered around what remained of his body. And yet he was still conscious, Lucifer had made sure of that. The Devil nodded, a slightly bored expression on his face. "I'll leave you to your nightmares, my dear Adam. You've bored me. I'll go see how fun our little Sammy can be." He clapped his hands like an excited three-year-old. "I will come back when you've regrown yourself." With that, Lucifer swaggered out of the room leaving Adam to sink into a pit of terrors.

At first he saw his mother, being torn apart and eaten on front of him. Then the monster turned on Adam. It pinned him down and began ripping at his flesh. The monster turned into his mother, stuffing herself with her son's flesh, his blood dripping down her chin. Then it was Lucifer, laughing as he pulled Adam to pieces. Then he saw his father, dead on the ground at his feet; blood all over his hands. His high school prom date was next. Adam watched in horror as his own hands cut open her writhing body, her shrill screams ringing in his ears. He woke, screaming, only to scream again in agony before falling back into his nightmares. His mother was the next to die at his hands. Tears poured down his cheeks as he fought against it, but his hands would not listen. They clawed out her eyes and ripped at her flesh. Adam watched in horror as his hand sliced open her abdomen and pulled out her organs, one by one. He woke, screaming once again, to find himself intact and face to face with Lucifer.  
"Ready for round two?" Lucifer grinned maliciously.

And so it continued. Day in, day out, Lucifer would visit Adam in his little chair and put him through indescribable pain. Then he would leave him to a night filled with every horror imaginable, and many more that are not. Adam felt like he had been there for years; years of torture. And then Lucifer began to grow creative. It was no longer just physical torture; Lucifer preyed on Adam's mind. He toyed with his fears, kindled his nightmares and slowly cracked his very soul. That was when Michael joined him. After years in the Cage, forced to watch Lucifer prey on two helpless humans, Michael had finally snapped. Sheer boredom had won through and now he wanted in on the fun. And so it turned into a game of Cat and Mouse. The two angels taking out their anger and boredom on the two Winchesters trapped with them. Adam lived in a state of constant terror, whether it was Michael and Lucifer chasing him through deadly labyrinths, or the monsters of his dreams, he was never at rest. And soon he forgot what peace felt like, what happiness had been, what the real world had been; he was lost and broken, trapped in a never ending nightmare. And then Sammy left. Adam could remember it clear as day. Michael and Lucifer had just left Sam and were about to start once again toying with Adam, when there was an intense white light and a shrill piercing noise. Adam's entire world began to shake and then everything turned to chaos. Suddenly it had all stopped. Michael and Lucifer had gone off to investigate, coming back furious. Muttering about "Damned Death" who had apparently "stolen that Winchester brat" they proceeded to take out their fury on Adam. He had never known so much pain. In all his years in the Cage he had never experienced anything close to the full anger and wrath of both Lucifer and Michael. They never ceased and soon Adam had lost count of how long it had been; ten, fifty years since Sam had gone. And soon, even the memory of Sam had left Adam's shattered mind. Years and years had passed; hundreds, thousands, Adam didn't know. He felt so empty, if he could still feel at all. He had suffered through every torture imaginable and still Michael and Lucifer managed to surprise him. Once they had even let him believe he had gotten out. He had been "freed" by Sam and Dean after about two years. He had started up his life again; gone to college, made new friends, began living again. Adam even discovered he was bisexual, striking up a relationship with a guy named Mark. But then Lucifer and Michael had torn that all away from him. He had watched as his new life had fallen apart in front of him. Mark died, screaming in his arms. And then he found himself in the Cage once more; ready to be slowly ripped apart by the two angels trapped with him. And now, even that had faded to nothing more than a faint memory. All he knew was the Cage. There was nothing else, only the endless torment he suffered at the hands of Michael and Lucifer and the never ending expanse of the Cage. One day, if there were such things as days and nights in Hell, Adam was sprinting through an every changing labyrinth. This was nothing new; he had fought and bled his way through countless labyrinths and mazes in his time here. However, there was always something new chasing him. There had been monsters from his darkest nightmares, things he could never have imagined and more. And so, Adam was once again sprinting down twisting alleyways, ducking into dark corners with his heart thumping in his chest and tears of pain and fear running down his cheeks. He had managed to keep all his limbs intact so far, but it wouldn't be long before something caught him. Eventually Adam collapsed, completely drained, waiting for the inevitable. But it didn't come. There was no savage growl, no ripping of flesh. Shuddering at the thought of what was in store for him, Adam drifted off into an exhausted doze. Sleep didn't offer him any respite, it was filled with the same nightmares, and worse. This time, though, something was different. There were no monsters tearing at his flesh, no images of torture, only peace. For the first time he could remember, Adam was not in pain, he wasn't scared or running for his life. He felt a presence approach him. It covered one of his hands with its own and bent over to whisper in his ear.  
"Adam, it's time to come home."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Samandriel had been on Earth, enjoying a delicious human treat known as a gelato, when Crowley's men had found him. He had fought fiercely but they had the advantage of surprise and eventually overpowered him. They had dragged him down into Hell, stripping him of his powers in the process. There Samandriel had been greeted by Crowley.

"Ah, Samandriel, it's very good to see you again." Crowley had smiled, "Did my boys tell you why I brought you here? No?" he had laughed, "Straight to business then. I gather you're not willing to tell me the names of all the future prophets, are you?"

Samandriel had glared, "You know the answer to that." he had snarled.

"Tut, tut" Crowley had replied, "Now that will not do. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Never!"

"I thought not," Crowley had sighed, "Tie him down."

And so the interrogations had begun. Samandriel had to give it to Crowley; he was very creative in his torture methods. He had never been one for violence, even being called the baby of his garrison, but he had done better than most against Crowley's torturing. However, Samandriel soon broke and Crowley got what he wanted, the names of all the living prophets in existence. Broken and bleeding, Samandriel was dragged away and thrown roughly into a cell. Left alone he could feel the warding spells weighing down on him, keeping his powers tantalisingly out of reach. Even without his powers the cuts and bruises quickly healed but Samandriel could still feel the empty whole where Alfie had once been. His vessel had been a sweet boy, smart and kind. Samandriel had tried his best to shield him from Crowley's torturing, but it had all been too much for Alfie's soul. At the end, Samandriel had made sure Alfie was deep into his subconscious, so that he wouldn't feel a thing. He had also made sure that Alfie had a place in Heaven waiting for him, to repay him for all he had gone through. In the darkness of his cell, Samandriel vowed to visit Alfie in Heaven, to say thank you and to express his sorrow for what had happened.

Samandriel felt so tired and heavy, angels usually didn't sleep but he was currently cut off from his power and desperately needed to escape from the pain of his broken body. So Samandriel gratefully slipped into the arms of sleep and let his conscious wander where it willed. As he slept his mind wandered far from his physical body. He saw the pain and misery that was Hell, and tried his best to ease the suffering wherever he went. At first, his consciousness flittered from here to there, without direction, until it brushed past the darkest corner of Hell, the Cage. He could feel the endless torment seeping through its walls, the anger and hate boiling within, and yet Samandriel felt something else. Someone was calling out, a poor lost soul was crying for help. _Adam_. The name whispered from the depths of his memory. Adam was the Winchester boy who had said "yes" to Michael. Samandriel knew what had happened, how Sam Winchester had pulled both himself, Lucifer, Michael, and therefore Adam, into the Cage. Poor Adam was still trapped, at the mercy of Lucifer and Michael. Samandriel shuddered to think what he had gone through. Sam had been trapped for almost a year, Earth time, and had come out stark raving mad. Almost two and a half years had passed on Earth; Samandriel had no idea how long that had been for Adam. And yet something of him still remained, still fought on, still clung to that last shred of humanity. As he woke, Samandriel made another vow; he would rescue Adam from the Cage, even if it cost him his life.

Stuck in the darkness of his cell, Samandriel slowly began to wear away at the warding spells around him. He was extra careful to make his work undetectable, but Crowley seemed to have forgotten him as he was left alone. Hours, days passed, Samandriel was not sure but he eventually managed to break the spells. His powers came flooding back to him, filling his grace with a warm ecstasy. He quickly hid them from view, and set up his own warding spells, making them look no different to Crowley's and yet making them useless against angels. Slipping silently out of his cell, Samandriel went about orientating himself. He quickly discovered the direction of the Cage, feeling the anger and hate in his very grace. Hiding himself from prying eyes, Samandriel began his journey across Hell. He had to tread carefully, making sure his progress could not be detected by any of the demons around him. It took time but eventually Samandriel reached the Cage. There he stopped, examining it thoroughly. If he concentrated he could just feel Michael and Lucifer within. He could also hear Adam's soul calling out very faintly. For many days Samandriel examined the walls of the Cage, searching desperately for a way in. Finally, he found a possible flaw. The Cage was not designed for human souls and so Adam and Sam had damaged it when they fell in. A hairline crack ran through the very fabric of the Cage, it was enough to lift Samandriel's spirits. He would have to be quick, the amount of power required to break through would alert every single demon in Hell of his presence. Taking a deep breath, Samandriel reached deep within his grace and threw himself at the Cage. Everything was a blur. Intense heat and freezing cold assaulted him and a bright white light filled his very being. Then suddenly, he was in the Cage. Michael and Lucifer sensed him immediately but he was already by Adam's side. He placed his hand over one of Adam's and bent to whisper in his ear.  
"Adam, it's time to come home." He clutched Adam tightly and flew upwards. Every single demon was on his tail but Samandriel was faster. He dodged past them all, bursting out of Hell and into the realm of man.

Adam woke slowly, his mind groggily rising into consciousness. He struggled uselessly to hold on to the alien feeling of warmth and safety he felt around him, terrified to face the torment of the Cage again. His eyes slid open and he was faced with warm sunlight. Blinking in confusion Adam snapped into full consciousness. He was lying on a double bed in the middle of a hotel room. Early morning sunlight filtered through the half closed curtains, lighting up the room with a warm glow. Adam sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings in utter shock. _How could he be here?_ He jumped as the door to the room slowly swung open. A young man walked in, wearing a red and white striped shirt and bright red shorts. Adam blinked again; it looked like the uniform for Weiner Hut except the iconic cap was missing and the name tag had been removed.

"Adam?" the man asked softly, "You're awake." The man tilted his head slightly, "How do you feel?"

Adam stared at the man, "Who? What?" he stammered,

The man in front of him nodded slowly, "Ah, yes… my apologies." He smiled kindly, "My name is Samandriel; I am an angel of the Lord. I suppose you could say I was the one who pulled you out of Hell."

Samandriel gave Adam a sad smile, as if in apology, and took a good look at him. Adam's entire body was tense, his hands were clenched into fists by his side and he eyes darted around the room. Samandriel took a small step towards Adam, who flinched, fear flashing across his face. The angel stepped back, a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

Adam took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Unclenching his hands, he looked at Samandriel. "Sorry," he began, "I'm … I've had bad experiences when it comes to angels."

Samandriel nodded slowly, "I understand. And I am very sorry for what you suffered at the hands of my brothers."

Adam nodded slowly, still trying to take it all in. _Could he really be out?_ A faint memory stirred in the back of his mind and he felt his heart drop. _This wasn't real._ _It was just another one of Lucifer's games._

"Adam?" Samandriel asked, concern filling his voice. He peered at Adam, worry clear in his eyes. The boy had gone extremely pale and he had started shaking.

"No," Adam muttered, his hands clenching into fists again, "No… this isn't – you're not – none of this is real!" His eyes were wide with terror and he kept glancing nervously around the room as if expecting it to suddenly disappear.

"Adam," Samandriel repeated softly, "This is real. You made it out." He hesitantly walked over and sat beside Adam. "Hey," he said, placing a hand on Adam's arm, "Has this happened before?"

Adam nodded, "They make me believe I've escaped and then they bring it down around me. They kill everyone and make me watch." He said, his voice emotionless. "I never thought–" his voice cracked slightly, "I never thought they would do it again. I bet it was Lucifer, he always loved to play games." Adam shuddered at the thought of his former gaoler.

Samandriel gently squeezed Adam's arm, "It's alright. You're safe."

"No! No it isn't! I'm not!" Adam exclaimed, his voice rising in panic.

Samandriel switched tactics, "What did you feel as you woke up?"

Adam frowned, "I – I –" he stammered, "I felt safe." He said after a long pause. "Safe … and warm."

"And did you feel that at all when you were in the Cage? Even when you thought you were out?" Samandriel asked,

Adam sat back and looked at Samandriel in surprise, "No," he said slowly, "I didn't." Adam spoke almost as if he was surprised the words were leaving his mouth.

"Exactly," Samandriel smiled, "Don't you see? You're out."

Adam met Samandriel's eyes and slowly, a small smile tugged at his lips. "Yes," he croaked, "I'm …" his voice shook slightly, "I'm out." He whispered, as though he was scared to make it all fall apart. "I'm out…"

Samandriel smiled, "Yes," he said, a small knot of worry settling in his stomach. Adam was not healed; he was not rid of the Cage. He had felt his soul when he pulled Adam from Hell, it was twisted and broken. Samandriel sighed, they would get through it. It may take years of pain but they would get through it.

"How'd you do all this?" Adam asked, breaking though Samandriel's thoughts. He gestured at the hotel room around him, "I mean, no offense or anything, but from what I've seen of angels well … you don't seem very apt at life as a human."

Samandriel laughed, "I know what you mean. My brothers insist on keeping themselves above you. I, however, have always been fascinated with how you live and survive on earth. And so, I have spent numerous years living among you and learning your ways. I have fake credit cards and such stashed around the country, if ever I had need of them."

Adam laughed, the joy reaching his eyes, before crying out in pain. He clutched at his head and groaned, rocking back and forth on the bed. Images flashed before his eyes, the Cage in all its glory and Lucifer laughing at his pain. A cool hand on his shoulder banished these visions.  
"Adam?" Samandriel asked in concern, "What happened?"

"I'm alright…" Adam gasped, the lie plain to see.

Samandriel nodded in understanding, "No you're not. But we'll get through it."

Adam sighed, "You'll stay with me?"

"Only if you want me to."

Adam nodded, his eyes closing briefly, "Yes." The word fell from his lips as he, himself, fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Then I will watch over you, Adam." Samandriel murmured, placing a light kiss on Adam's brow, "This I swear."


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Chapter 3: Healing**

It had been almost six months since he had pulled Adam from Hell. They had spent in mostly on the road, travelling from hotel to hotel, never lingering in one place for more than a couple days. Adam had suffered greatly, hallucinations filled his waking hours and nightmares haunted his dreams. And always, Samandriel had remained at his side. He fed him and cared for him, and slowly Adam began to improve. His moments of sanity grew longer and more frequent and yet, he was far from healed. A cool October evening found them just outside of Kansas City. They had stopped at a roadside diner to grab some food. Adam was sitting across from Samandriel, picking at some hot chips. He suddenly paled and quickly pushed the chips away from him. He looked at Samandriel, his eyes pleading. Samandriel nodded once and they both rose from their seats. Samandriel lead the way out of the diner and to their recently stolen car. As he turned the ignition, the angel turned to face Adam.  
"Do you want to stop here for the night?" he asked, "There's a hotel not too far down the road…"

Adam nodded, still a little shaky, "Yeah. That sounds good."

After about half an hour they pulled into the car park of the hotel. Samandriel slid out of the car and headed into reception. A young woman smiled warmly at him as he entered.  
"Good evening," she said, "How can I help you?"

"Just a room for the night." Samandriel replied with a small smile. "Um…" He hesitated briefly, "My friend," he gestured to the car outside, "Well, he's not very well and uh … I was wondering if you had a room away from other guests. It's just, he's been suffering from nightmares and I don't want to wake anyone."

The woman smiled kindly, "That won't be a problem, sir. And don't worry, we have our fair share of noise each night." She smiled again, "Was it just for the one night?"

Samandriel nodded, "That's the current plan, though it may change."

"Of course, I understand." The woman replied handing over a set of keys, "There you go. Number twenty-one."

"Thank you," Samandriel said, taking the keys. He smiled again before heading back out the door. They quickly settled into their room and soon Adam was curled up, fast asleep. Samandriel watched over him, as always. He liked watching Adam sleep; on the rare occasions that Adam was not dreaming, he looked at peace and sometimes, he even smiled. But it never lasted. Soon enough, Adam was tossing and turning, calling out in fear and pain. Samandriel was at his side at once, waiting patiently until he calmed down. The nightmare eventually passed and Adam, once again, slipped into a deep sleep.

Dawn came, sunlight seeping through the curtains and lighting up the room. Adam woke to find Samandriel curled up beside him, reading quietly. The angel closed his book as soon as he felt Adam's gaze.  
"Hey," he said,  
"Hey," Adam replied, his voice catching in his throat.  
Concern flashed across Samandriel's face, "Bad night?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah," he croaked,

Samandriel squeezed his hand gently, "I can book us another night if you want…?"

Adam paused, thinking. He nodded slowly, "I think that might help."

"Okay," Samandriel replied. He gave Adam's hand one last squeeze before standing up and heading out of the room.

He pushed open the door to reception and was glad to see the same woman behind the counter.  
"Morning," she said cheerfully,  
"Good morning," Samandriel replied. He walked over to her slowly, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Is it alright if we take one more night in that room?" he asked, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Of course," the woman replied, "No problem." As she tapped away at her computer Samandriel noticed her name tag; Katrina.  
"Thank you, Katrina." Samandriel said softly,

"You are very welcome," she paused to glance at the credit card Samandriel had offered her, "Alfie." She smiled again. "I hope you don't mind me prying but–" she paused again, uncertainty in her eyes. "May I ask what is, er, _wrong_ with your friend?" Samandriel hesitated. "I'm sorry." Katrina said hurriedly, "It's not my place."

"No, no." Samandriel said, "It's alright. It's just …" he took a deep breath. "My friend, Adam, he's been through a lot. He saw some things that, well, you could say they broke him."

"I'm so sorry," Katrina said, pity clear on her face.

Samandriel nodded, a sad smile gracing his lips, "He's getting better. And," the angel paused, choosing his words carefully. "His doctor recommended that he travel. Try and see as much of the country as he could."

"And you went with him?" Katrina asked softly,  
Samandriel nodded, "Yeah. I felt like I owed it to him to try and put him back together, I suppose…" Samandriel trailed off, not quite sure why he was telling Katrina all of this.

"You love him, don't you?" Katrina said, looking the angel in the eye.

Samandriel stared at her in surprise, realisation settling over his heart. "Yes, I suppose I do." He said, shock rattling through his body.

Katrina nodded, knowing the conversation was at its end. "Well, if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

Samandriel smiled, "Thank you, Katrina, for everything." She smiled and waved as Samandriel left reception and headed back to room number twenty-one.

The morning passed swiftly. They ate lunch at another diner and then Samandriel dropped Adam back at the hotel before going out to refuel their current car. He pulled into the car park and headed towards their hotel room. As he stepped through the door, he saw Adam sitting on the bed, white as a sheet and staring at an empty chair. The familiar feeling of sorrow gripped at Samandriel's heart. He walked swiftly over to face Adam.  
"Lucifer?" he asked. Adam nodded, not taking his eyes off the empty chair. Samandriel sat down beside him and took his hand. They sat like that, not saying anything. There was nothing they could say that would make a difference so they just waited for it to pass, their fingers entwined. After a couple of hours Adam shifted slightly, he squeezed Samandriel's hand before gently laying his head on the angel's shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

Samandriel bent down and lightly kissed the top of Adam's head, "You're welcome," he replied softly. They stayed like that, even after the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon. The angel hummed softly to himself.

"What are humming?" Adam asked sleepily, his head still on Samandriel's shoulder,  
"An old song," Samandriel replied, "From my childhood."

"It's very beautiful," Adam murmured, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. Samandriel waiting until he was sure Adam was asleep, before gently lying him down on the bed and covering him with a blanket. Samandriel placed a soft kiss on Adam's brow,  
"Sleep well, Adam." He said, praying for one night free of nightmares.

It was a few hours after midnight and Samandriel was curled up on one of the chairs, reading through yet another book. He glanced over at Adam who, for once, was sleeping peacefully. Samandriel silently thanked God for giving Adam at least one night of rest. He closed his eyes briefly before rising and wandering over to the kitchen area. He gazed out of the window, at the half-full moon that was making its way across the sky.

"Samandriel?" A faint voice called,

The angel turned and hurried over to Adam, "Nightmare?" he asked, worry filling his voice.  
"No," Adam replied, a small smile on his lips, "I just – woke up and you weren't there…" his voice cracked slightly and he turned away from Samandriel.

"What's wrong?" Samandriel asked, walking over to sit beside Adam.

"Nothing … It's just –" Adam sighed, frustrated.

"Tell me," Samandriel replied, peering at Adam with a slightly confused frown.

"You've done so much for me." Adam said slowly, still not meeting the angel's eyes. "I never asked – didn't deserve it." Samandriel opened his mouth to argue but Adam continued, "You didn't know me, you were just a stranger and yet you rescued me from Hell. You risked yourself to pull me out. And you didn't stop there. Most people would've left me, gone on with their lives. They wouldn't have given me a second thought once I had gotten out. But you… _you_ stayed to pick up the pieces. I was broken and …" Adam paused, trying to find the words, "I was a mess but you stayed. For some reason you stayed by my side. No matter what happened you were always there. You've put me back together, Samandriel. And I just realised that I've never once thanked you for it. You could've left, gone back to Heaven. I know I haven't been easy, I know it seemed like I wouldn't pull through but still you stayed. And I just …" Adam glanced up and met Samandriel's eyes. But he couldn't hold their gaze and he turned his head away.  
"Adam?" Samandriel asked, "Look at me. Tell me what's bothering you."

Adam sniffed and turned to face the angel; _his_ angel. "I'm scared that when you've finished putting me back together you'll leave me." Adam's voice grew softer with every word, "I don't want you to leave me." He murmured, dropping Samandriel's gaze once again.

"Adam," Samandriel said, "_Look at me_." He reached out and cupped Adam's cheek, forcing him to meet the angel's eyes. "I will _never_ leave you. Never! I – I thought–" Samandriel laughed slightly, "I thought that you would no longer want me. That once you were healed you would have no further use of me."

"Samandriel," Adam sighed, "Do you really believe that I only want you here to heal me? To fix me? You have become the closest thing I've had to family for a very long time. You are, and will always be, my best friend. I will _never_ want you gone. Do you understand that?"

Samandriel nodded, unexplainable happiness making him feel giddy. "Yes, I do now."

Adam smiled, the first true smile Samandriel had seen on his face. It lit up his eyes, making him seem more alive than ever. "Good," he said, moving slightly closer to _his_ angel.

Samandriel stared into Adam's eyes, getting lost in the sea of green. Then suddenly, warm lips were pressing up against his own. Without really knowing why, Samandriel closed his eyes and leant into the kiss. Adam's lips were surprisingly soft, fitting almost perfectly against his own. After what could've been days, Adam pulled away. He stayed close with a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes. His gaze flickered across Samandriel's face, asking a silent question. Samandriel titled his head before leaning in and capturing Adam's lips once again. The angel felt Adam smile into the kiss before he entangled his hands in Samandriel's hair, drawing him closer. Adam slid his tongue along the angel's bottom lip, deepening their kiss. Samandriel was new to all of this and happily let Adam lead, settling his hands on Adam's hips. They eventually broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Come on," Samandriel said at last, "You should get some sleep."

Adam sighed, "Yeah," he murmured. "You'll stay with me?"

"Always."

Samandriel lay down beside Adam and curled his arms around him. Adam smiled and snuggled closer, breathing in the smell of the angel, _his _angel. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep; his last thought was that it was all going to be okay, as long as he was with _his angel_.

Fin.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And don't forget to review please! :)**


End file.
